


Isurus paucus

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Did you know sharks have two dicks???, Double Penetration, Drowning, M/M, Near Death Experience, Porn with some plot, Roadrat Mermaid AU, Shark Teeth to be specific, Sharks, Size Difference, Teeth, sorta - Freeform, this is just an excuse to write fish porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes knew being a pirate was dangerous work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Junkrat didn't really believe Mermaids existed, until now.
> 
> Hello!! Here I come with another one shot. My beta readers are busy and I am impatient and greedy..... ....  
> I am normally not the person that writes AUs, specially of this kind, but something drew me into it. I might write another one where the opposite one is a merman (junkfish junkfish junkfishhhh) but for now, here goes this one.
> 
> Junkfish and Mako Shark were based on [kophing](https://twitter.com/kophing_) merman AU. i know im late but OOPS...
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!!!

The wood creaked underneath his feet, his back slammed against the wooden railing. It knocked the air out of his lungs, gripping the railing hard with his prosthetic hand. His attacker surged forward with a sword on his hand, but he managed to kick him straight in the gut with his peg leg, knocking the man back. 

Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes knew being a pirate was dangerous work, he had already lost two of his limbs during the job. He still loved it, the rush of adrenaline as they boarded the navy ships, stealing their treasure and then setting them ablaze until nothing was left of the boats, burning along with the sunset. 

It was beautiful. 

 

Junkrat laughed, punching the uniformed man square in the jaw with his metallic hand. Something cracked, blood being spat in the air as the man slammed against the wooden deck. Jamison took the opportunity to kick him harsh on the ribs with his peg leg. He wasn't good at physical altercations, his strong suit were explosives and fire but his captain had warmed him since last time he almost killed half of their crew with one of his molotov cocktails. 

At least he could punch hard with his right hand. 

Junkrat didn't really even know why they were attacking that ship. His Captain had told them that they weren't out for treasure this time, but for shipping routes. Maps that were stored on the Captain's room, or something- Junkrat didn't care. He preferred treasure, but if he was honest he could just burn boats up all day without being paid he love it so much. 

Well, okay, maybe payment was good. He still loved it, though. 

Junkrat looked around him, his crewmates brawling with hooks and blades the uniformed men. He wanted to jump in the fight, but he had no weapon to speak off. He just wanted to set everything and everyone ablaze. 

He picked up the sword from the man he had just knocked out, slicing his throat in the process. That worked, he figured. No one was really paying attention to him, so he went to where he thought the captain's cabin might be. 

The door was locked, but he just punched through it with his metal hand. He didn't like having lost his arm, but it sure paid off to have kidnapped and threatened that one engineer a while ago. Junkrat opened the door, slipping inside no one being the wiser. 

It was pretty neat looking and organized, it made Junkrat snort aloud. Now, where would a Captain keep charts...? 

In his desk drawer, probably. Junkrat quickly approached it, looking at the papers and books neatfully organized on the desk. He wasn't really good at reading maps, but he knew that none of those papers were maps at all. Junkrat threw everything he deemed unnecessary on the floor without any care, dirty fingers ruining the papers and letters. 

"Where in tha' fuckin'…" he mumbled, prying open the locked drawers with the sword he stole and digging through them, with no success. "Stupid things! Where are they?!" 

Junkrat stood still as he felt something hot grazing his ear, burning it slightly as it started to bleed lightly. He looked up, the gun pointing straight at him. The man had a fancy hat and different uniforms from everybody else, so Junkrat guessed it was the ship's captain. 

Another shot but Junkrat had already ducked behind the desk, the bullet passing right above him. He clutched the sword near him, kicking over the desk with force. He used the opportunity to jump it over, kicking the Fancy Captain on the gut and taking his gun with his metal grip. It wasn't hard- his hand made it easy to take it away from the man. Shame he was shit at aiming though, he attempted to and missed the Fancy Captain's head even though it was literally right next to him. Oh, well. 

He pranced out of the cabin, sword still in hand as the Fancy Captain chased after him. Junkrat saw the brawl still going out and was a bit worried- it should have finished by now. Maybe they wouldn't succeed? He pushed that thought out of his head for the moment, focusing on not being caught by the Fancy Captain. 

"Retreat!" His Captain called out and it surprised him. Junkrat turned around, seeing all his comrades retreating from the ship they were pillaging and into their own. It clawed at him, he wanted to set the ship on fire, but he didn't have his tools, he would have to get back in the ship and- 

He felt the sharp pain on his left shoulder, the sword stabbing into his flesh. It didn't stab him completely, his reflexes were good enough to grab the sword and pulling it out, throwing it to the side. Adrenaline was running high, but he didn't have time to avoid the Fancy Captain punching him in the gut. Junkrat stumbled backwards, back pressing against the wooden rail. Everything was happening too fast, and the Fancy Captain punched him in in the jaw. 

Junkrat took the hit hard, his body slamming backwards and flipping through the rail. 

 

Junkrat gasped as he realized he was falling, arms flailing wildly attempting to grab _something_. The world spun around him frantic and he awaited with horror the moment he would crash against the water. 

It felt like he slammed against concrete, pain blossoming on his entire body as it cracked and contorted. It knocked the air of his lungs as he went underneath. 

Junkrat opened his eyes, the salt stinging at them and at the wound on his shoulder. It oozed blood, the red streams floating on the air. Junkrat attempted to swim away, body too much in pain for him to correctly do so. He began sinking fast, blood still decorating the water around him. This wasn't good, he would drown quickly if sharks didn't get to him first. 

Junkrat cursed at himself as he saw the big grey shape looming towards him. He couldn't see through the water, but he was sure it was a shark. The biggest shark he had ever seen, in fact- now he was going to die. 

Junkrat trashed, attempting to swim up but his shoulder hurt far too much, the weigh of the metal of his limbs dragging him down too dangerously. He couldn't hold his breath any longer, eyes stinging in pain as the corners of his vision turned black, the darkness engulfing his vision. 

He probably hallucinated it because he was dying, but he could have sworn that the shark had arms. 

Junkrat chuckled at the thought as the darkness engulfed him. 

 

\--- 

 

The sun felt good on his skin, his sore muscles stinging tired. The wound on his shoulder pulsated, stinging in pain, the salt water probably made it hurt more than it should. 

Junkrat then realized he still wasn't breathing. 

He curled into himself coughing harshly, the water inside his sore lungs spilling on the ground next to him. It hurt a lot, stinging his windpipe as he kept retching in pain. Everything was fuzzy, body hurting as he continued to hurl until there was no more water in his lungs. It exhausted him and Junkrat immediately dropped into the ground panting, rubbing at his pained throat. 

"Okay," he whispered softly to himself. What happened? He fell off the ship and was drowning. There was a shark. It must have been an hallucination since he was very much alive. 

Right? 

Junkrat opened his stinging eye, rubbing at them to make them hurt less. He could still hear the sound of the sea around him, the waves softly crashing at him. The sun was shining strong blinding him for a few seconds. Junkrat grunted, flesh hand grasping at the surface he was lying on top of.  
The surface was rocky and damp under his flesh. Junkrat gasped due to the pain in his shoulder, he sat up attempting to not slip. He was sitting on top of a large rock, part of a group of other large rocks. There was nothing but sea around him for miles and miles to no end. Junkrat bit his lip, nervousness clawing at his stomach. 

He was trapped in the middle of the ocean. 

How did he even get there, anyways? The last thing he recalled was sinking into the sea. Did he actually manage to swim his way there? Probably, there was no other explanation. 

Junkrat rubbed his forehead, eyes still stinging due to all the salt. He was trapped with nowhere to go, and no islands to swim to. He survived drowning but now was going to die there, maybe it would have been better to just drown.  
Pain shoot from his shoulder, making Junkrat turn to inspect it. 

It looked kind of bad, a deep gash in it. He normally wouldn't die from such a wound but he was stranded in the sea, so who knew, maybe it would get infected and that would do it. Jamison poked it, blood pouring softly from it, skin angry and raw. He hissed instantly regretting having poked at it.  
Junkrat laid down on the rock, hissing when it pained his shoulder. There was nowhere to go, if he tried to swim not only would he get lost at sea but his prosthetics would drag him to the bottom before he found anything. And he couldn't swim without them- that was out of the questions. 

His only option for now, was to lay back on the rock underneath the sun. He closed his eyes, starting the process of awaiting for his death. 

 

\--- 

 

He woke up, sudden. Junkrat wasn't sure what had woken him up- it just did. He looked around but everything was too dark, the clouds on the sky covering up the moon. He could barely see anything, but there was nothing to see really. He still was surrounded by endless sea with nowhere to go.  
Junkrat rubbed at his face, catching something moving through the water out of the corner of his eye. This caught his attention, laying perfectly still to see something slithering through the water. The clouds on the sky began to dissipate, the moonlight giving him enough light to make out just what was moving around him. 

 

A gigantic shark fin was circling around him, the skin glistening underneath the moonlight. 

 

Instinct drove him, forcing him to stand up and jump to another one of the rocks which was taller and farther from the water. He grabbed at it quickly, body in pain as his wound oozed more blood. He hissed at it, as he clung to the top of the rock and stared at the water. He felt frantic- he knew he was going to die but he did _not_ want to be eaten by a shark. That had to be very painful. 

He kept clinging to it, focusing on that shark fin. It eventually disappeared underneath the water but Junkrat still didn’t feel safe- the thing was still probably out there, waiting. Eventually it became morning, the sun beginning to rise.  
Junkrat sighed, thinking he was probably safe now. He hadn't seen the shark for a while. The pirate stood up, eyes focusing at the light and trying to see if there were any boats or anything around, but he was still surrounded by all that damn sea. 

Junkrat grunted. The rock was not as flat as the other, he realized as his peg leg slipped on the surface. 

Junkrat slammed his back into it, slipping off the rock and falling off the rock and into the sea. He attempted to grab into the rock but he was too far, his hands couldn't reach the rocks no matter how much he clawed as he started to sink once again into the bottom of the ocean. 

Now, now he was going to die. 

 

Or at least that's what he thought until he felt a strong hand wrap around his torso and pulling him up. Junkrat gasped for air as soon as his head came out of the water, coughing. The hand that had wrapped around him shoved him on top of the rock he originally was on top of, and Junkrat propped himself with his hands as he spat all the water he swallowed in the terror of drowning. 

"Fuck," Junkrat whispered as he shivered. His mind tried to make sense of what happened- someone saved him. He should turn around and thank the person. 

"I-" Junkrat turned, frozen at what he was witnessing. 

There was a man staring at him. Or, at least Junkrat thought he was staring at him. 

 

The man had a mask covering his face, the mask shaped in the form of a Shark's snout. It was made from authentic shark leather, the snout having a small x shaped scar. The mouth was sown. The eyes of the shark had been removed, replaced by glass that looked from the bottom of tinted bottles- Junkrat couldn't see his eyes. 

Long silver hair stuck to his mask, dripping wet. His muscles were giant and thick, Junkrat had never seen someone so _big_. He was so broad and powerful, the muscles of his neck and shoulders shining underneath the sun. 

Junkrat blinked. The man's presence was far too powerful, he wasn't sure what to say. He should probably thank him, though. 

"Thank ye," Junkrat smiled softly, feeling his body relax. "Ya saved me life, mate." 

The shark man grunted and Junkrat wasn't sure what that meant. Junkrat eyes lit up, a sudden idea in his head. 

"Wait- where ya from, mate?! I'm- I fell off me ship, and I can't swim, I sink!" Junkrat laughed as he raised his right arm made out of metal. The Shark man stared at it, tilting his head. "Can ya help a mate and bring a boat or somethin'? I need tha' get to land." 

The Shark man negated with his hand. "No land around here." 

His voice was intoxicating, deep and intense. It made Junkrat swallow his spit. 

"Watcha' mean? Ya gotta be from somewhere. Ya ain't lettin' a guy die out 'ere, are ya?" Junkrat nervously said. The Shark man stared around, but just stared back at him, shrugging. 

Junkrat snarled, now this man was being just straight out annoying. "Mate, I really need ya help, I- I gotta find land, And I have tha-" he crawled towards the edge of the rock. "Ya wan't me to die? Ya save me just to leave me stranded 'ere?! Like a dead animal? I-" 

He raised his left arm, hissing in pain at the tab wound in his shoulder. Junkrat kneeled, metal fingers pressing into the wound and drawing blood and pus. The Shark man stared, hands gripping at the stone and dragging himself up to it. 

Junkrat eyes went wide as he realized the Shark man was a _Shark Man_. 

He didn't have legs- a huge and powerful shark tail instead. It was proportional to his upper body, muscles twitching underneath the shark skin, fins dragging into the rock. Junkrat then realized that _he_ was the shark he had seen earlier. He was beautiful. 

Junkrat had heard about mermaids, but everybody said they were pretty and young girls - he had never expected one to be this _huge_. There were probably different kinds, he guessed. Junkrat wasn't the kind of person to believe Mermaids(merman?) existed, but there was a huge man half human half shark climbing into his rock, approaching him with huge hands. Junkrat crawled back until he ran out of rock, gripping his hands strong against the rocky surface. His heart beat fast, way fast when a huge calloused hand reached to him. 

He laid still, hand wrapping around his left arm. He lifted it gently and yet it still made Junkrat hiss, head tilting back in pain. A huge calloused finger brushed against the wound, making it sting. Junkrat wriggled but the (mer?)man strength was too strong he couldn't get away from his grip. 

"Whoa-" Junkrat tensed as the merman approached, his shark tail being too huge and forcing Junkrat to open his lets to make space for him. He felt the skin on his legs, slippery and humid just like a shark's. The Shark man brought the wound near his leather mask and Junkrat winced. "Hold on- Who do ya think ye are?" 

The man stared at him completely still. Junkrat didn't know what to do, he heard punching sharks on the nose would make them g away but he doubted it worked with mermen. His hands were so huge, Junkrat was sure if he did anything the shark man could just rip him apart. 

"Mako," the shark man replied with his booming voice, staring intensely at Junkrat. Mako, that was a type of shark, wasn't it? He took a quick glance to Mako's tail, maybe he was that specific type of merman. Oh, he was staring at him. 

"Uh," the hand was still wrapped strong around his shoulder, thumb dangerously close to his wound. Mako had given him his name, Junkrat should do the same. "Name's Jamison," he laughed nervously. "but everyone calls me Junkrat." 

Mako grunted an continued to inch closer to the wound, his face dangerously close to it. It made Junkrat nervous, his cheeks reddening at the situation. This was dangerous, there was a shark merman holding him trapped. Junkrat felt that he had to do something, but Mako doubled him in size, he could very easily kill him with those big hands of his. Swimming was out of the question. 

"Got stabbed," Junkrat said trying to ease the anxiety in his stomach. Mako thumb brushed near the edges of the wound, massaging the skin. 

"Ya... ya saved me, huh? When I fell from tha' ship." 

"Saw your blood." 

"Ya save every human ya see?" 

"No." Junkrat felt something wiggling under his skin. "Kill them. Eat them." 

"Oh. Uh, why didn't ya eat me?" 

"You're different." Mako pointed at his metal arm, and to his jointed peg leg. 

"Got 'em cut off couple of ages ago," Junkrat wiggled his fingers around. "Had to get new ones made, ya see." 

The sun stung at his eyes, and Junkrat bit his lip tired. "It ain't gotta matter anyways, they're too heavy. I'm gonna die out 'ere, like a sick seal." Junkrat looked at the wound in his shoulder. "It'll get infected." 

Mako's free hand softly lifted his shark leather mask, only his lips showing. They were thick, scars covering it, square and powerful jaw. Mako opened his mouth and Junkrat felt _something_ at the sight. He could count about three rows of teeth, sharp and dangerous like a real shark. His mouth approached Junkrat and the pirate knew that Mako had decided to eat him. 

Junkrat was about to hit him in the nose but Mako was faster, his mouth wrapping around Junkrat's wound. He thought that he would just bite the chunk off, but instead he felt a hot thick tongue pressing against it. 

Junkrat gasped in surprise, heels digging against the rock as he leaned his head back. It... it didn't hurt, the tongue licking softly at the wound with huge tongue. Teeth scrapped softly as his skin and Junkrat felt his belly heat up when they slightly punctured at his skin. 

He recalled his crew mates talking about how mermaid teardrops had healing properties, like curing infections and stuff, some others said that also their spit could work. Was that what he was doing? 

The tongue dug inside his wound and he knew it should hurt, Junkrat knew it should hurt but it felt so good. It felt like a bliss and he didn't notice opening his legs wide to accommodate to Mako's huge tail. His teeth scrapped slightly against his skin. 

"I saved you," he whispered against Jamison's skin, free hand wrapping under Junkrat and bringing him close his massive gut. 

"I'll die here," Junkrat gasped out, metal hand wrapping around Mako's broad back. 

"I know where land is." His teeth were grazing his neck, sending shivers to Junkrat's spine. 

"Can't swim." 

"I'll take you there." 

"Roight? what's tha' catch, big guy?" 

"You'll be mine." 

Junkrat didn't really believe in mermaids until that moment, but he knew what people said about them. They were possessive, and when they claimed someone as "theirs", that person would have the mermaid protection for life. Having a huge creature like Mako, protecting him for life... 

Heat pooled between his legs, and he whimpered. Mako was powerful, his body warm and damp. His bellybutton tickler Junkrat's torso and he shivered. 

"Okay," he breathed out. Mako took this as an incentive and lightly bit at Junkrat's neck. The pirate gasped as he grabbed a handful of Mako's silky hair. 

Having such a beautiful and powerful being as Mako protecting him- it made his stomach heat up in anticipation. The huge tongue licked at his wound once again, tongue dipping inside of it and sucking at the blood. Junkrat gasped, body arching against Mako's belly as he continued to tongue at the wound. Mako's huge free hand traveled down Junkrat's legs, cupping at his pelvis with just a coulpe of fingers. 

Junkrat whimpered, head pressing against Mako's shoulder. His tongue felt amazingly good again his raw skin, huge fingers rubbing at the hardening bump between his legs. He closed his eyes, twitching in pleasure when the huge fingers played with the hem of his pants. He pulled them down, his half erect dick being hit with salty air. Junkrat hissed in pleasure, the huge fingers touching the head of his dick softly, calloused damp touch feeling great in his cock. 

He hand pressed against his skinny stomach, dampness making him feel like heaven. Junkrat pressed against it, moaning loudly. Teeth pressed against the corners of the wound, drawing a bit of blood which Mako proceeded to suck on eagerly. It was so good, the hand pressing against his stomach traveling down to Junkrat's ass, finger circling around the rip of his hole. He twitched at the feeling, worried Mako would go in dry. 

Mako must have thought of the same thing, shoving massive fingers on Junkrat's mouth. The pirate did his best to lube them up, coating them with as much drool as he could while it dripped to his chin. The fingers were thick and heavy against his tongue poking at his throat. Junkrat was suddenly very glad he had no gag reflex. 

Eventually Mako took the fingers off his mouth and Junkrat followed them with his tongue, drool spilling into his torso. Drooled fingers reached underneath him, the tip of his finger breaching his ass. Junkrat moaned high pitched, hands gripping at Mako for leverage. He gasped, heartbeat increasing sharp as Mako slowly breached him. His fingers were so damn big, bigger than his own cock. Bigger than the biggest cock he had ever taken up his ass, and that was damn big. It continued to make its way inside until it was seated deep inside Junkrat, the pirate heaving adjusting to it. 

Mako got to work him up, curling and stretching him wide. When Junkrat knew he had adapted to the thick finger, Mako introduced another one. God, they were so big and thick. He was already leaking precome, his dick pressing against the damp shark tail but it wasn't enough to bring him over the edge. 

A third finger went in and Junkrat didn't even know he could stretch that _much_ , tears spilling from his eyes from the pleasure. All while Mako kept on sucking his wound, drinking the blood. 

Junkrat gasped when the fingers left him, leaving his hole gaping at nothing. He whined, Mako gently lowering him to lay down at the damp rock. Mako put his huge hands around his head, propping himself above Junkrat casting a huge shadow. Blood was dripping from his lips, falling into Junkrat's face. He licked at it, eyes traveling down. 

He could see a slit on Mako's front, slit that opened for a head to pop out of it. The dick was a pale white- the dicks were thick- 

 

Dicks? 

Well, apparently sharks had two dicks. 

 

Junkrat gasped at the sight, each of the dicks being way thicker than anything he ever seen. Did he plan on him taking both at the same time? That was probably why he made sure to stretch him to his limits. Junkratsudden fear was replaced by anticipation, smiling up at Mako. Mako grunted as he wrapped his huge hand around them, sticking them together. He was absolutely expecting Junkrat to take them at the same time. 

Mako aligned himself, both heads tickling at Junkrat's hole. He took a deep breath before Mako pushed the two heads at the same time. 

It felt... Junkrat wanted to say it hurt, because it did but the burn felt good against his intestines, both dicks making their way inside. Junkrat dug his heels against the rock, one of Mako's hands pressing against his belly and pinning him down. Mako kept pushing himself in, stretching Junkrat to his limits. It felt like log had been buried up his ass, the rim of his asshole burning in a strangely pleasant pain. His metallic fingers dug unto the rock, leaving marks on it as he gasped for air. 

It seemed like forever before Mako was completely inside of Junkrat, the pirate wiggling under the merman in pleasure. It took him a while to accommodate to it, seat rolling down his forehead. He felt the hand pinning him down rubbing his stomach and Junkrat felt an intense pleasure, his thin torso barely able to hold the girth of the cocks inside of him. It was so much, too good. It made Junkrat drool. 

Mako slowly retreated until only the heads were inside of Junkrat, then slamming inside of him and stretching to his limit. Junkrat moaned loud, body going lim at the raw intens _pleasure_ he was feeling. He thought he was going to die, those dicks poking in and out of his torso as Mako continued to rut into him, savage like an animal, like, like a- 

Like a shark. Heh. 

Junkrat howled, Mako rythm increasing and being more powerful with every thrust. It felt so good, the dampness of everything making him slippery against his legs. His thighs ached, being so spread out but he didn't care, Mako leaning to lick at Junkrat's naked torso, nibbling gently at his nipples. Junkrat's flesh hand pressed the man against himself, hands digging into the skull of the merman. 

He wasn't going to last too long, dicks rubbing past his prostate and making him see stars. He felt like when he set ablaze ships, toes curling and dick pooling heat. He was so close. He could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head, body limp as Mako kept rutting into him strong. 

Mako shark teeth caressed the shell of his ear, biting slightly into it and rumbling deep and thick, voice wet and hungry. "You're mine." 

It was Junkrat's unmaking, body spasming as he felt the pleasure shoot through him, orgasm hitting him from his toes to the top of his head. He came, cum shooting from his dick and into their bellies. The bulge of the dicks was splattered with come, twitching in and out as Mako kept rutting into him. 

Junkrat gasped, head leaning back as he let Mako finish with him. When he came Mako leaned into him and pressed his tongue against the wound once again, drawing blood. He lapped at it, bringing Mako over the edge. 

Junkrat felt the hot cum filling him so much, both dicks spilling their spunk inside of him. It felt like a torturous bliss and he howled of pleasure, hot cum coating his insides and making him slick. God, it was so much he thought it would never end. Mako kept sheated inside of him, staring down at Junkrat. His huge hand lifted and pressed against Jamison's cheek, surprisingly gentle. 

Junkrat gasped wordlessly as Mako retreated, cum spilling from his shaft as it started to leak out. It was so much, thic and different from anything he ever felt before. It was good. Mako patted at his thighs, gentle and proceeded to pull up his pants, hiding his soft messy privates. Junkrat fantasized about Mako licking the cum off him, but remembered his three row of shark teeth and the idea quickly died. 

It was replaced by the thought of deep throating both dicks at the same time. Would that choke him? he didn't know or care, but the idea was nice. Maybe they could do that later, he hoped. 

"We must go," Roadhog rumbled as he pulled his shark mask down. He was right, but Junkrat was still dwelling in the afterglow of the most amazing sex he had ever had. Now he can successfully say he was fucked by a shark. 

Grunting and still feeling all that come spilling out, Junkrat got to his knees as Mako dipped into the water. He saw Mako pull something out of the rock, pulling hard and bringing bits of sea rock with him. Junkrat stared in awe as he saw an honest-to-god goddamned fucking anchor, lifting it with just one hand like it was no big deal. It made Junkrat's heart flutter. 

"What's uh, that for?" 

"In case of sharks." 

Junkrat tried his best to not laugh at the irony. He just nodded. Mako turned in the water, his back facing Junkrat. It was awkward, but Junkrat climbed up to his broad powerful back, hands wrapping around Mako's neck, face pressed against his silky hair. He could feel his strong muscles underneath his skin, twitching at the pressure of 'Rat's weight. He smelled of the sea, silky hair tickling at his nose. Without more words, Mako surged forward quickly, swimming with his strong tail behind him. 

Not even the weight of the damn anchor slowed Mako down as he surged through the water, powerful fin just underneath Junkrat's ass. He took a deep breath of his hair, pressing his cheek against the back of Mako's head, lulled by the sound of the sea around him. 

 

\--- 

 

They reached land hours later, sun already beginning to set as they reached the island. Junkrat didn't recognize it, the lights of the homes already lighting up as the sun began to set. Mako brought him to a secluded area still near civilization. Junkrat let go of Makounclampedy far form the shore but the sea level enough for hi to stand on his toes. He was pretty tall, after all. 

"Ya did it," he giggled, staring at sweet land. "Ya saved me life, again!" 

Mako grunted, grabbing Junkrat by the arm. He lifted his mask softly, chapped lips nearing Junkrat's face. He felt his cheeks heat up, lips slightly puckering as he awaited for the kiss. 

What he got, however, was Mako sinking his teeth on his right clavicle, rows of teeth digging into his flesh hard enough to draw blood and more. Junkrat wailed, but Mako's grip was strong and didn't let him go. It drew blood for several seconds, and Mako didn't let go until he was sure it would leave a mark. Junkrat gasped as Mako lapped at the blood, lips kissing softly at the abused meat. 

Junkrat melted into it, blood still dripping from his wound but he didn't care, moaning at the brush of Mako's lips on his neck and jaw. 

"You're mine." Junkrat let out a needy moan, head tilting back. "No matter where you go, you will always be mine." 

"I'll get a ship," he whimpered against his touch. "I'll be captain, and I'll get treasure for ya. I'll – ya gonna be me first mate, I'll-" 

Mako pressed his huge thumb against his lips. He believed him. Or, at least Junkrat hoped so. 

Mako let go of him, swimming back and going deep into the sea. Junkrat sighed, making his way out of the water and into the sand. 

His peg leg sunk in the sand, as he made his way towards civilization. He wasn't lying- he would figure out how to get a boat, and travel around with his trusty merman. Junkrat caressed the wound on his clavicle, already bruising and painful. It would leave a very nice mark. 

Junkrat smiled. He was Mako's. 

And Mako was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, shark bait...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)
> 
> Hit me up if you think sharks are cute! which they are!


End file.
